Doraemon's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Doraemon's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is an upcoming film. It will appear in a near future. Plot Snow White is a lonely princess living with her stepmother, a vain and wicked Queen. The Queen fears that Snow White's beauty surpasses her own, so she forces Snow White to work as a scullery maid and asks her Magic Mirror daily "who is the fairest one of all". For several years the mirror always answered that the Queen was, pleasing her. One day, the Magic Mirror informs the Queen that Snow White is now the fairest in the land. The jealous Queen orders her Huntsman to take Snow White into the forest and kill her. She further demands that the huntsman return with Snow White's heart in a jeweled box as proof of the deed. However, the Huntsman cannot bring himself to kill Snow White. He tearfully begs for her forgiveness, revealing the Queen wants her dead, and urges her to flee into the woods and never look back. Lost and frightened, the princess is befriended by woodland creatures who lead her to a cottage deep in the woods. Finding seven small chairs in the cottage's dining room, Snow White assumes the cottage is the untidy home of seven orphaned children. In reality, the cottage belongs to seven adult dwarfs, named Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey, who work in a nearby mine. Returning home, they are alarmed to find their cottage clean and suspect that an intruder has invaded their home. The dwarfs find Snow White upstairs, asleep across three of their beds. Snow White awakes to find the dwarfs at her bedside and introduces herself, and all of the dwarfs eventually welcome her into their home after they learn she can cook and clean beautifully. Snow White keeps house for the dwarfs while they mine for jewels during the day, and at night they all sing, play music and dance. Meanwhile, the Queen discovers that Snow White is still alive when the mirror again answers that Snow White is the fairest in the land and reveals that the heart in the jeweled box is actually that of a pig. Using magic to disguise herself as an old hag, the Queen creates a poisoned apple that will put whoever eats it into the "Sleeping Death", a curse that can only be broken by "love's first kiss", but dismisses that Snow White will be buried alive. The Queen goes to the cottage while the dwarfs are away, but the animals are wary of her and rush off to find the dwarfs. The Queen tricks Snow White into biting into the poisoned apple. As Snow White falls asleep the Queen proclaims that she is now the fairest of the land. The dwarfs return with the animals as the Queen leaves the cottage and give chase, trapping her on a cliff. She tries to roll a boulder over them but before she can do so, lightning strikes the cliff, causing her to fall to her death. The dwarfs return to their cottage and find Snow White seemingly dead, being kept in a deathlike slumber by the potion. Unwilling to bury her out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin trimmed with gold in a clearing in the forest. Together with the woodland creatures, they keep watch over her. A year later, a prince, who had previously met and fallen in love with Snow White, learns of her eternal sleep and visits her coffin. Saddened by her apparent death, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. The dwarfs and animals all rejoice as the Prince takes Snow White to his castle. Trivia *The film takes place before Pooh's Adventures of The Blue Bird. Scene #"Who is the fairest one of all?" #Snow White and the Prince #The Evil Queen's orders #Snow White Runs Away #Snow White's Forest Friends #Discovering the Cottage #Cleaning the Cottage #The Seven Dwarfs Go Home from Work #"Let's see what's upstairs." #"Seach everywhere." #Meeting Snow White #Almost Dinner Time #Queen into the Witch #Music and Dancing in the Cottage #The Story of His Prince #The Dwarfs Sleep in Someplace #The Witch's Poisoned Apple #Kissing the Dwarfs #The Witch Offers Snow White an Apple #The Dwarfs Stops the Witch #Doraemon and friends' Sadness #Happy Ending With Snow White and the Prince Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films